Frolicking
by montypython203
Summary: 10Rose. The Doctor and Rose frolic together. Based on a dream I had.


_Title: Frolicking_

_Rating: K_

_Summary: 10Rose. The Doctor and Rose frolic together. Based on a dream I had._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

_Author's Note: I had this unbelievably cute dream the other night, and had to make it a fanfic._

**Frolicking**

"Come _on_Doctor, where are we going?" asked Rose. 

"Ah, that'd ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" said the Doctor, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" begged Rose. The Doctor sighed.

"Okay," he said. "We're going to Siplara Minor."

"And what's that?" asked Rose.

"That's where we're going," said the Doctor simply. "You asked where we were going, I just told you." Rose playfully whacked the Doctor on the arm, when the central column stopped.

"Here we are," announced the Doctor. He extended a hand towards the door. "After you." Rose felt that rush of adrenaline she always got when the TARDIS reached another destination. She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Rose gasped as she stepped outside. The sight before her was beautiful. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a wide-open field of long grass, which was waving in the breeze. The blue sky above her was tinged with a hint of violet, and the air was fresher than any air she'd ever breathed before.

"I know what you're thinking," said the Doctor as he joined her. "What's the catch? Where are the monsters?"

"I wasn't thinking that at all," said Rose. "This place is just lovely."

"Well anyway, I double checked, triple checked, _quadruple _checked all the dates and coordinates, and I can safely say that there will be no alien threats today." He turned to Rose and smiled. "And there's no one else here. Just you, and me…"

"You're it!" exclaimed Rose, tagging the Doctor and running into the field. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"It?" he questioned. "Am I correct in presuming, Rose Tyler, that you wish to play the childish game of tag with me?"

"What's the matter? Think you'll lose?" asked Rose, laughing. The Doctor took off his coat and flung it to one side.

"You're gonna wish you never said that," he said. He then sprinted after Rose, who delighted in running away from him. It was such a great feeling to just be here, in this beautiful place, frolicking together. Rose kept a smile on her face the entire time, something which didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor.

"You having fun?" he asked her. Rose stood still in her place.

"Well, it's alright," she said, trying to contain her sheer joy. "I mean…" She was interrupted as the Doctor ran up to her and tagged her, before running backwards a safe distance away. Rose put her hands on her hips.

"No fair!" she exclaimed, but it was obvious that she didn't really mind. As she ran after him, the Doctor couldn't help but notice little things about her, like the way the sunlight reflected off her hair, making it shine like gold. Or the way her eyes lit up and sparkled. Or the feeling of her hand on his arm…

"Gotcha!" cried Rose, tagging the Doctor and bringing him out of his trance. She grinned at him.

"What was with you just then? You looked spaced out," she commented. The Doctor smiled at her.

"I was just thinking how great it is to be here with you," he replied. Rose blushed, and found herself grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor ran towards her, but didn't tag her. Instead, he swept her off her feet and spun her around, looking into her eyes the entire time. When he finally put her down, he softly said, "That counts as a tag". Before Rose could protest, the Doctor ran back towards the TARDIS. Rose sprinted after him, putting all that practice of running away from aliens into good use. She tagged him, but before she could run away, the Doctor lowered his head and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Rose unconsciously raised her hand to the spot, and found a smile coming to her face. 

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"Oh … just a new method of tagging you," answered the Doctor. Rose looked disappointed with the response, but the Doctor wasn't finished. "Plus … I think I should be allowed to show my best friend how much I appreciate them." This put a smile on Rose's face.

"That's nice," was all she found she could say. "I appreciate you too." The Doctor grinned, put his hands on Rose's face and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Lately, they'd found the idea of sharing an occasional kiss quite pleasing. Both parties insisted that it was just a friendly thing, but the joy it gave them was too hard to disguise. As the Doctor found when he went back for another kiss. And another. And another…

The rumble of thunder interrupted them. As quick as a flash, it started raining. Rose opened her mouth in surprise as the water bucketed down on top of her. The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said. "I must have landed on the one day of the year when it rains." But he was quite surprised to find that Rose had run back out into the field.

"Rose? What are you doing?" he called.

"You think a little rain's gonna stop me?" cried Rose. "Come on Doctor! Get back out here!" Admiring her resilience to the weather, the Doctor joined his friend. Their game of tag was now over, but they were happy to just run around together. Finally Rose found herself out of breath, and sat down on the ground. The Doctor sat down next to her.

"It's weird," remarked Rose. "It's pouring rain. I can feel my make-up running, my clothes are soaked, but I don't care."

"So you shouldn't," said the Doctor. "You're beautiful no matter how wet you are." Rose smiled.

"It's like, when I'm around you I can be myself," said Rose. "I always thought I was myself when I lived back on Earth, but you've helped me to discover more of myself … if that makes any sense. Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

"You get it from me," said the Doctor. "And Rose, you've helped me a lot as well. You helped me to love life again, especially considering the things I'd done. You helped me to have fun, and to give in to any impulses I have."

"My mum always said you should give in to your impulses," said Rose. "If you want chips, you eat chips. That was her motto." Rose stopped as she noticed the way the Doctor was looking at her. His eyes looked so quiet, like the constant storm she normally saw in them had subsided. They held a look of longing, and though Rose didn't realise it, the Doctor saw the same look in her eyes. The cold, wet rain around them didn't seem to matter anymore. They only saw each other. So when they leaned in towards each other and their lips touched in a natural, passionate, loving kiss, they knew that they'd both found what they'd been looking for.

**The End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_As I've been saying, my exams start at the end of next week, so updates on fics will probably be extremely slow. You might get lucky with the long weekend._


End file.
